1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an infrared transceiver module, and particularly relates to an infrared transceiver module having a wider transmission and reception angle, in which infrared signals are transmitted and received from multiple directions.
2. Related Art
Data transmission through infrared is a known technique. Infrared signals transmitted and received for wireless communication avoids physical wiring and makes products portable. Therefore, infrared transmission has been widely used in personal computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, remote controls and so on.
In computers, for example, data communication between two computers can be made through infrared transmission in a convenient way, besides networks and movable storage media, especially when the two are nearby. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, two computers 10, 10′ having infrared transceiver 20, 20′ respectively communicate by two transceivers 20, 20′ facing to each other. Since the two transceivers 20, 20′ work in specific directions, they have to be aligned with each other so that the infrared signals transmitted from the transceiver 20 of the computer 10 can be received by the transceiver 20′ of the computer 10′, or vice versa.
Though an infrared transceiver can be mounted on any side of a computer, the computers of a same series should have transceivers at the same sides. As a result, when positioning two computers of the same series, the computers have to be placed in opposite directions as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, in which the displays 11 of the computers 10, 10′ are facing to different directions that a user cannot monitor them at the same time and encounters inconvenience.
A possible solution for the aforesaid problem is to equip each computer 10, 10′ with four transceivers 20a, 20b, 20c, 20d and 20′a, 20′b, 20′c, 20′d at each sides so that two specific transceivers at corresponding sides of the computers 10, 10′ can communicate well. Though this method makes communication possible without limitation of the computer positions, it needs more transceivers, such as more threes 20b, 20c, 20d and 20′b, 20′c, 20′d, that costs more on the transceivers themselves and the related circuits in the computers 10, 10′.
All these multiple directional transceivers require positional adjustments for communication in specific directions. Therefore, it is desired to develop an infrared transceiver module having a wider working range of transmitting and receiving infrared signals in multiple directions without the need of adjusting the position of the transceiver.